


February Words #14: Cultivate

by StaringAtTheTwinSuns



Series: February Words (2018) [13]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Floppy hats, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Happy, Kissing, M/M, Multi, OT3, Past Lando Calrissian/Han Solo, Sequel Trilogy What Sequel Trilogy, Sweet, farming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 07:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13676634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StaringAtTheTwinSuns/pseuds/StaringAtTheTwinSuns
Summary: Lando's not sure what surprises him more: the fact that he’s (mostly) happy that Han has found happiness, even if it’s not with him, or the fact that Han and Luke are now... retiring to become farmers?OT3 future, but this one is mostly focused (physically/romantically at least) on Han and Luke... as seen through the totally-not-jealous Lando with some loving snark from Leia.Like all fics in this series, this STANDS ALONE. You do not need to read the others.





	February Words #14: Cultivate

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day, if you're celebrating! If not, have some happy OT3 fic instead! :)
> 
> I had SO MUCH fun with this one.... hope you enjoy it too!
> 
> (No idea if this needs to be rated teen but... kissing? :P )

~25 ABY~

Lando Calrissian never thought he’d be so happy to see Han Solo so, well,  _ happy  _ with anyone but him.

“I don’t know how you can stand it,” he said to Leia. “Doesn’t it make you green with envy, seeing them like that?”

Beside him, Leia rolled her eyes. “At this point, I’m glad to get them out of the house.” She smiled, though, the fond but exasperated smile Lando had seen on her face so many times when Ben was younger. “Two restless souls cooped up in a Republic-issued prefab hut is hardly a recipe for a peaceful retirement.”

“Retirement.” Lando scoffed and poured her a glass of wine from the bottle he’d brought. “You’re not a day over fifty. And don’t you mean three restless souls?”

“I am forty-four.” Leia took the glass with a pointed look. “And don’t worry.  _ I _ have no intention of settling down any time soon. You’ll have a business connection in the Republic for awhile yet. Just remind me not to bring the two of them along next time.”

Lando looked out the open window, down to where Han and Luke knelt on their hands and knees in the soil. “You’ll get no sympathy from me,” he said, and it came out a little softer than he’d intended. “You know… he’s always been the one who got away.”

“Which one?”

It was a joke, and Lando knew it, but there was a truth to it that Leia probably didn’t know. “Han, of course,” Lando replied. That was no secret. “But, you never know. If Luke and I hadn’t met on the mutual worst day of our lives… Ow!”

Leia elbowed him in the side. “Keep your hands off,” she scolded him. “Both of them.”

"What are they growing, anyway?" Lando squinted down through the half-open window. The hut was raised off the ground, like all of the buildings in the valley, to protect it from flooding, and the ground below was marshy and soft. Lando had tried his hand at quite a few so-called "careers" over the years, but farming was something he could honestly say had never interested him in the slightest.

Still. Han Solo in a floppy hat and gardening gloves, laughing at something Luke says and then touching his face in a playful, mock-argumentative gesture. Luke, with a streak of mud from Han's glove across his nose, laughing back, even though his own hands are still calm, still focused intently on placing each little plant exactly the same distance from the one before. Lando had never been interested in farming before, but he was starting to see the appeal.

“Some kind of beans, last I heard.” Leia joined him at the window. “Something that’ll grow before we ship back out. It’s a kind of trial run, I think.”

Below them, Luke patted the earth into place around the last sprout, and wiped the sweat from his brow. He said something to Han, then, and Han shook his head.

“...not cut out for this.” Han’s voice drifted up through the window.

Lando couldn’t hear what Luke said in reply, but he gave Han a shy smile that made him look like he was twenty-two all over again.

"A trial run for what exactly?" Lando asked. The contract he'd come to talk to Leia about could wait. He was more curious about why Han and Luke, out of all the people in the galaxy, were laughing and smiling with their heads bent together not over holochess pieces or Sabacc cards, but fertilizer samples. "You're giving up politics for farming now?"

Leia laughed. "I already told you,  _ I'm _ not giving up anything. But I think Luke's decided that his last apprentice was... well, his last one."

Lando set his wine glass on the counter with an inelegant thunk. "He's quitting the Jedi?"

"Not being a Jedi," Leia said. "But teaching. It was never really his thing."

Lando was genuinely shocked. He never would have guessed. They'd all seemed so happy, the three of them... all so sure of their path in life, something that Lando--for all the front he put up--had never really been able to find. "And... farming is what he wants to do next? I thought he hated growing up on a farm."

"Moisture farming's different," Leia said in a tone that was just far enough from a perfect impression of Luke that Lando wasn't quite sure if she was making fun. "I think its more about the nurturing of life."

"Well," he said. "Whatever makes them happy."

They certainly looked like they were. That silly floppy hat had fallen crooked over Han's eyes, and Luke reached up, as if to straighten it. Then he  ripped it off and ran.

"Hey!" Han's voice--that laughing not-quite-indignation--made an old, old wound in Lando's heart burn.

Luke could have outrun him, Lando thought, if he had tried. What the Force didn't have on Han, the ten-year age difference probably did. But he let Han catch him almost immediately, losing his own ridiculous hat in the process. Han whirled him around, with a look in his eye that both Lando and Leia knew all too well.

Maybe Lando should have given them their privacy. Leia had the right to watch, not him. But he couldn't look away, somehow, when Han lowered his lips to meet Luke's, one arm encircling his back, the other dirty glove adding black to Luke's sandy brown hair. Luke threw the hat away and held Han right back, and when they finally broke the kiss, Lando could see him whisper something in Han's ear.

"Still quite the voyeur, are we?" Leia chided, and poured herself another glass of wine.

Lando smiled. "I've seen worse. Still. Let's... keep this our little secret?"

Leia laughed, and pointed down. "Oh, you don't think they know?"

Luke and Han were both looking up at the window--Han scowling, while the smile at the edge of his mouth betrayed him, and Luke grinning so wide it looked like he was about to split his face in two.

"You really are a lucky woman, Leia," Lando muttered.

But he couldn't be too bitter about the way Luke looked up at Han and nodded, the way an entire unspoken conversation flashed between their eyes. The way they came together once more in a slow, deliberate kiss intended to tease Lando--and probably Leia, too--as much as it was to relish each other.

They should have been actors, Lando thought, the way they stood just at the right angle to show off the careful movements of their mouths against each other, they way they pressed their bodies against each other in a way that flaunted their closeness without hiding a thing.

It didn't last, though. Luke reached up, hiding Han's face from view as he cupped the back of his head and pulled him closer. Han stepped to the side, turning until they had found as much privacy as they were going to get, out in the open in plain view.

"I think the show's over," Leia whispered, and Lando jumped at the sound of her voice.

"Yeah," he said. "I, uh... think you're right. Let's, ah... trade agreement now, shall we?"

Lando would probably never stop wondering what would have happened if things had lasted, back then, with him and Han. But it was hard to be sad about it, when the three of them were clearly so happy together, in a relationship he didn't quite get, but was--usually, at least--happy to cheer on.

"You know?" Leia said, with more than a hint of laugh in her almost-professional tone. "I think this whole retirement thing might work out pretty well after all."

**Author's Note:**

> As always, all feedback including concrit is appreciated. I did a couple of things here I really hadn't tried before, so I'm eager to know what people think!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!!!


End file.
